Oak Archery
'Oak Archery '(橡树射箭 in chinese) is the third Brain Buster exclusive to the Dark Ages in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. In this Brain Buster, the player must defend a single Oak Archer against a barrage of Wizard Zombies, Archmage Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars. To accomplish this, the player is granted three types of arrows to shoot at the zombies. The game will end if the Oak Archer is defeated. Level 1 arrows allow the player to defeat zombies with three hits. These arrows replenish in sets of 12 every ten seconds once exhausted. Level 2 arrows have a bluish glow around them and will instantly defeat any zombie (sans Gargantuars). Level 3 arrows glow yellow and will fire five arrows at once, each in a different direction. They are well-used as a last resort. There is only a limited number of level 2 and 3 arrows, so the player must use them wisely. There are three different types of powerups in the form of power spheres that will spawn on the lawn alongside zombies: Blue power spheres which will replenish eight Level 2 arrows, Yellow power spheres which will replenish five Level 3 arrows, and Green health spheres which will replenish some of the Oak Archer's health. Hitting any zombie in the head will inflict a "headshot" and deal up to triple the damage of a regular shot to the zombie. Getting consecutive headshots will also reward you with a multiplier which will allow you to obtain a higher score (and upon victory more coins). There are four different types of zombies that will appear in this Brain Buster: Wizard Zombies which can withstand one headshot, Archmage Zombies which can withstand two headshots, Dark Ages Gargantuars which can withstand 30 (from level 3 arrows) 60 (from level 2 arrows) and 100 (from standard arrows) headshots, and Imp Monk Zombies which can withstand one headshot but are thrown in groups by the Dark Ages Gargantuars very close to the Oak Archer. Levels All levels give a star upon completion for the first time. Gallery Head Shot.png|Headshot Indicator Archer Plus Health.png|Oak Archer and Health Bar Blue Power Sphere.png|Level 2 Arrow Blue Power Sphere Yellow Power Sphere.png|Level 3 Arrow Yellow Power Sphere Green Health Sphere.png|Green Health Sphere Strategy *Save your Level 3 arrows for clusters of zombies. Use them only on Gargantuars if you have no Level 2 arrows left as they are common. *If left a choice, never use Level 1 arrows on Gargantuars, as you will not have enough to fend off all the Imps it throws. *Note that Imps do far more damage than Wizard Zombies and Archmage Zombies. *Do not become dependent on Level 2 arrows, as you'll soon run out when Power Spheres become scarce. *Shoot Power Spheres immediately. They will only appear for a limited time and are the key to victory. Use Level 2 arrows to obliterate zombies blocking the spheres. Trivia *The Oak Archer shoots three levels of arrows. However, the level 3 arrows are gold, unlike other level 3 items in the game, which are purple. *This is the third Brain Buster to involve only one plant (the others being Cannons Away and All By Oneself) **Coincidentally, these Brain Busters except Cannons Away are exclusive to the China. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Chinese Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Brain Busters